<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25 Days of Lams by Masonjar191</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814525">25 Days of Lams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191'>Masonjar191</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For every day of December, I'm going to challenge myself to write a Lams one shot everyday. Mix of canon era and modern day. Getting together, decorating, making cookies, opening presents, drinking, being gay™️ before it was ok, it's all here folks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Revolutionary Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right men, tonight is Christmas Eve, I want everyone to relax and forget we're fighting a war. Tonight is a night for comaraderie between men." General Washington spoke to the soldiers gathered around the room. They'd trudged back through the snow, their breeches still getting damp even though they wore knee length boots, to find the Headquarters decorated with candles and a large pine tree, the fireplace lit enough that it actually provided some warmth. The men shrugged off their wet coats and breeches, leaving them in their shirts, undershorts, and stockings. </p><p>It was rare to see Washington smile, but even his face was bright and cheery as he drank whiskey that warmed his body and let loose his rough exterior. For one night, the men could be themselves, not soldiers who may very well die tomorrow. </p><p>Alexander, face flushed as red as his hair, sang drunkenly with Laurens and Tilghman. He hadn't had this much fun since he was a lad upon that damned island with his brother. Before his father had left, before his mother had died. </p><p>Alex stumbled, rear hitting the floor. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered her holding him and then she was gone. </p><p>"Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton, are you alright?" Washington asked with concern as the man curled into a ball and sobbed. </p><p>"Alexander?" whispered John, brushing the auburn hair away from Hamilton's face with one hand. He had witnessed the change, one moment singing drunkenly and the next silently sobbing. He'd seen a few of these moments over the past few years in the army, but never in such a crowded place. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Laurens!" Alex croaked as he awoke with a shudder. He'd dreamed of that damn hurricane again, the harsh wind and rain beating against the thin walls of his shelter. It wasn't home, it hadn't been in years. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alexander, are you alright? I heard you shouting in your sleep," the blond said with worry on his face. "Please, do tell what would elicit such a reaction!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wasn't born in the colonies, you know. I grew up on an island called St. Kitts. I lost everything. I'm an orphan. Then, I watched as the island was assaulted by nature, heard the cries and despair as my neighbors died. I dreamed of that." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laurens was happy to provide the other man with comfort until he was ready to slumber again. It was rare for the redhead to get rest, after all, so he wished for him to spend as many of those few hours happily asleep. Anytime Alexander awoke, John was happy to lend his shoulder to cry upon (which Alexander sometimes did). He'd done the same for his siblings. He'd come to love Alexander, he realized. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>John never had an affinity for the fairer sex. He blamed it on wanting to pursue his studies, but he would have rather spent his time studying the male form. But it was illegal, to love a man as he should a woman. So he'd married a woman to please his father and to produce an heir. John stumbled throughout the affair, disgust obvious to anyone who dated peer his way beyond a simple glance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He loved his fellow soldier, the one he wrote essays with, persuaded Congress to send more supplies with, slept in a cabin or a tent with. He wished more than anything to feel the lips of Alexander upon his. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"John, I wish to retire to our room," Alexander shakily said, regaining control of his limbs enough to stand and dispose of his bottle. </p><p>"Have a good evening, son. I am sorry you will not be joining us for the rest of the evening," Washington nodded as he noted Alexander's teary eyes and flushed cheeks. </p><p>"Notcha son," Alexander slurred half-heartedly as he and John made their way to their room. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright? Honestly now, I dislike greatly when you lie to me, Lex." </p><p>Alex began to speak but collapsed into his hands and sobbed again. John rubbed the man's back and gave encouragements until the smaller man's cries stopped and he sat up. "Shhhh, it's okay, you're with me." </p><p>"John, I thank you. No person has shown me as much compassion as you since I was but a lad. You're a good man." Alexander gave a tiny smile. John ran his slender fingers through the other's hair and wiped the tears away. They met eyes for a moment, just one, before John took Hamilton's face between his hands and met their lips. </p><p>Alexander's lips were soft and tasted slightly of salt, but it was a delight to John. Hamilton parted his lips and then their tongues were dancing. They grew aware of their shorts growing tight as <em>another </em>part of their bodies wished to be introduced. John pulled away sheepishly. "I apologize, I do not know what overcame me." </p><p>Alexanders lips turned upwards. "My dear boy, do not apologize when you are well aware of the effect your form has upon mine," he replied before smashing his lips upon the blond's once more. </p><p> </p><p>The men lay upon the small bed later that night, chests bare as they recounted their favorite memories of the past years they had been acquainted when they heard cheers coming from the main room. "Merry Christmas, my love," John whispered. "I am afraid I have nothing to gift you on this special occasion." </p><p>"John Laurens, your presence upon mine bed is a gift enough." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I uh forgot to write yesterday and today so imma write 2 today</p><p>First: Alex tries to decorate the Christmas tree while John is at work but he's too short</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander dragged the big box of decorations (he would have lifted it like John did but it was so big and heavy) down from the attic and sat it in front of the tree he and John had gone out to cut down the previous day. The smell of fresh pine wafted towards him as he connected his phone to his speaker and began playing some Christmas music. </p><p>"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock..." he sang as he hung the lights (thankfully not tangled) around the tree, stopping every so often to do the dance from Mean Girls. Alex laughed, imagining him, John, Hercules, and Laf doing the dance together in those horribly revealing costumes. </p><p>Alex then hung some candy canes, standing on the ottoman to hang the final few. Then came John's beautifully colored (and thankfully plastic) ornaments, baubles of gold, blue, red, white, and silver. John had bought them after, on their first Christmas together, Alexander had broken an expensive ornament that had been in the Laurens family for generations. Whoops. </p><p>Alex thought back to last winter, when they had decided to make their own ornaments out of things they had found in nature - <em>"we live in New York City, there's no nature!</em>" John had argued but he finally agreed to go to Central Park and found some pinecones and leaves that they hot glued eyes on and painted. For two of the pinecones, John had taken some clothes from his sister's' dolls and created an Alexander and a John pinecone, which Alexander proudly hung in the very front. </p><p>After the pinecones, he came to their heirloom ornaments. <em>"Couple's first Christmas - 2015"  </em> one said, and had a picture of them, back when Alexander had hair to his shoulders and John had no facial hair. Another they had gotten after they saw their first Broadway show together- the original cast of Dear Evan Hansen. Another came from Disneyland, their first vacation together. </p><p>It had been a few hours, the speaker now blasting "Run Rudolph Run" when Alexander came to the final decoration: The star. Alexander didn't have much left from his childhood, due to it being lost in the Hurricane that had destroyed his childhood home in the Caribbean. However, he did still have his family's star. He climbed up on the ottoman again, stretching his arms as far as he could, but still wasn't able to reach the treetop. "Shit," Alex muttered. He stood on his toes, yet was still inches from the top. </p><p>"Alexander, my love, I'm home!" John cheered as he opened the front door, hearing the faint hum of the music. He also heard a crash. "Alex?"</p><p>"Ow," Alex winced as he fell from the ottoman to the floor, thankfully missing the tree. </p><p>"Aww, is my widdle Alex having trouble?" John teased as he came upon the scene, setting his bag down and helping his boyfriend off the floor. He saw the star a few inches away and placed it upon the tree easily. </p><p>"Shut up, asshole," Alexander giggled as John bent down to kiss his nose. </p><p>"Never." John met his lover's lips with his and pulled him close. "Are you okay, though?"</p><p>Alex nodded. "My ass hurts," he admitted. "Will you rub it?" John shook his head and smiled. What was he going to do with his Alexander? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heres the actual day 3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>John</p><p> </p><p>I woke up to Alexander yelling about something. Not unordinary, but even though we've been dating for months now, I still am not used to waking up once a week to him getting into an argument on Twitter with some politician. "Is it Jefferson again?" I groan as I wipe my eyes. </p><p>"No, it's not that asshole, you know how I sound when I'm arguing with him! It's <em>white </em>outside!" </p><p>"White?" I ask and roll my eyes. It is so cold in here, the blankets of our bed call to me as I walk over to the window. "Oh, it snowed overnight!"</p><p>"S-snow?" Alex asks as if he were a toddler. I almost roll my eyes again until I realize. He was born in the Caribbean, of course, he's never seen snow before!</p><p>"When it gets really cold, instead of raining, it snows. It's fun to play in!" I explain. "We can build snowmen, go sledding, make snow angels; when we were kids my siblings and I would scoop some of it in a cup and pour juice over it and eat it!"</p><p>Alexander's eyes get wide, well wider than they usually are. He looks so cute. "Can we go?" </p><p>"Yes, after we eat. Put on some warm clothes, as well, because snow is very cold!"</p><p> </p><p>In the end, I make pancakes and then help him into a coat, boots, scarf, and gloves. I don some snow pants, a coat, a beanie, and gloves. </p><p>"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I sing as I make a snowball and start rolling it on the ground. It doesn't stick together too well, the snow is too powdery, but I throw some at Alex. </p><p>"Hey!" he says in mock offense, grasping a <strike>large</strike> handful and throwing it in my direction, only for it to blow back at him. </p><p>"Alright, no snowmen. We can make snow angels though. Lie down!" </p><p>Alex and I lay side by side. "Move your arms and legs as if you're doing jumping jacks!" I demonstrate, feeling the snow sink into my hat and soak my hair. </p><p>"It's so cold!" Alex's teeth chatter. "Brrrrrrr."</p><p>"Is Aaron here?" I joke, standing up slowly so I don't mess up the angel. He calls me a dick but we hold our gloved hands and admire our angels. "Hey angel, we made angels!" His lips are cold as we kiss, I can feel his body shivering. "How about we go back inside, get out of these coats, and I make some cocoa?" I offer. "With extra marshmallows!"</p><p>"D-d-deal," Alex stutters. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you like your first snow?"</p><p>"Too cold. I'll just watch you play next time!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>